Clan:Rogue Ninja Civilization
The''' Rogue Ninja Civilization (RNC)' is a RuneScape, ninja-based clan founded by Shikimoko4. The clan was made in March of 2006. The clan focuses on the skills of Agility, Thieving, Magic, Ranged, and combat skills. With its most recent addition, it now includes a study of the chakra system and its elemental properties. Aside from its unique incorporation of chakras, the clan also has no requirements. Any level is permitted to join. History 2006 The Beginning The clan's origin starts after Shikimoko4, commonly referred to as Shiki, obtained his first set of Rogue Armor in March. After training many weeks for the quest Desert Treasure, which he would not go on to beat until a year later, he managed to satisfy the minimum requirements of 50 Agility and 50 Thieving for the Rogue Armor. The very night he got the armor, he decided to make a thread for a clan on the RuneScape Forums. His intent was to make a clan that would help serve others through protection and rescuing. The Original Members First to join the Rogue Ninja Civilization (RNC), was Food Dealer7 (sometimes online), a friend of Shikimoko4. Food Dealer7 was also a former worker of Shikimoko4's previous organizations, Skywalker Industries and Dungeon Doctors. Following Food Dealer7 were multiple students that included Alchen (No longer playing), Yugi385 (no longer playing), and Yon Kyu (sometimes online). This was Shikimoko4's original group, one that is commonly referred to as "the Original Five" (Shikimoko4 being included). With Shikimoko4's leadership, the group did rescue missions and planned to start a protection service. It was also in this time that the clan's mascot, the Chaos Elemental, was coined its eternal name, Kibbles. The Fall Towards the end of May, life was getting complicated for the RNC's leader. After losing his membership, Shikimoko4 decided to quit without warning anyone. He left the RNC in the hands of Alchen, whom he considered to be his most promising student. Alchen and other students attempted to keep it running, but without the proper leadership skills or the devotion that Shiki had to the clan, the RNC quickly fell. 2007 The Comeback In late summer of 2006, Shikimoko4 appeared online one day and hinted that he may come back to the game. However, this didn't happen until December 31st, 2006. The former leader decided to get on for New Years, which he celebrated with members, Yon Kyu and Food Dealer7. The next day, January 1st, 2007, he made an made it offical that he would come back as soon as membership became avaliable to him; the RNC would make its return. Three months of planning went by until Shikimoko4 managed to get his membership. During that time, Yon Kyu became an important figure in the RNC's recreation. For his dedication and contributions, Shikimoko4 decided that when the RNC was restored, Yon Kyu would serve as its Co-Leader. The Rogue Ninja Civilization finally became restored on March 14th, 2007. The War Although predominantly a peaceful clan, the Rogue Ninja Civilization ran into some problems with another ninja academy back in 2006 before Shikimoko4 left. The Ninja Academy Hidden in the Leaves was ran by Link Playa, who had started a fight with the RNC and was still active upon the RNC's remake. When the RNC returned, so did that conflict. Shikimoko4 was given ten days after he received membership to round up an army of at least 50 people before engaging in war with Link Playa's academy. Fortunately for the newly revived clan, the other academy backed out and disolved later. New Students The first student of the RNC's revival in 2007 was none other than Hunter Due 6, currently known as Stoner Rogue MuffinCake. Stoner Rogue has remained one of the clan's most loyal and faithful students through the RNC's journey. This year also brought some more memorable faces including Tyrandee (sometimes online), Escaflown01 (currently known as Lion Zerker who is still very active, Aragorn93907 (currently known as Wolf Virtue who is still very active), Kill9er5 (currently known as Killmander who is still very active), Dog Evil 321 (no longer playing), Pieman605 (no longer playing), 14321 (sometimes online), Scyther57 (still very active), Stonegirl67 (currently known as Onyx Stigma who is still very active), Man of War87 (osmoosis who is someitmes on), Tipaper (no longer playing), Rexboy200 (no longer playing), Basebalfan (no longer playing), Chipydog (no longer playing), Smilieboy34 (no longer playing), Werewolf2 00 (no longer playing), and Takeshi370 (no longer playing). All of these students contributed something unique to the clan and they are remembered to this day. The Rise 2007 was the RNC's most treasured year yet. It got much success and fame, reaching up to over 100 members. Many people who are present to this day, joined during the 2007 time period. The range of activities expanded during 2007. King Black Dragon (Larry) trips and Chaos Elemental (Kibbles) hunts were done frequently. Plans for the Dagannoth Kings (Obama, Elvis, Rick Atsley) were also made. Stories regarding this time period written by Shikimoko4 himself can still be found at the clan's website, http://community.livejournal.com/r_n_c . More events were done, relations were good, and the year proved to be very successful. The Problems It seems with every good thing that happens, something bad seems to take it's place. Towards the beginning of September, the RNC's activity began to decrease due to school returning for many of the members. People were getting on less often, dedication was decreasing, but the most significant blow to the RNC's state would be the loss of its co-leader Yon Kyu. Aside from being a close friend to the RNC's leader, Yon Kyu served as an icon for the RNC. Many of the students were heavily attached to his presence and as he began to appear less and less, it hurt the RNC. By November of 2007, Yon Kyu had quit RuneScape. December was a very inactive month for the RNC. Everybody was confused at to what had happened to the clan. Only a few months ago, everything was perfect, where as now, there appeared to be nothing left. With only a few members, one leader who was incredibly wounded by the loss of such a significant friend, the RNC was on its death bed. 2008 A Story that Inspired On January 1st, 2008, Shikimoko4, very hurt at the loss of his friend Yon Kyu and imminent doom of his clan, put his pen to paper as he began to write one of his most influential stories yet. The account summed up the RNC's history and good times that they had all shared. It also managed to bring back the RNC's co-leader for a brief time. For the first half of January, false hopes were presented. People came back, such as Yon Kyu and Yugi385; however, they didn't remain until the end of the month. By the end of January, the RNC was back to its inactive state of December. The Remainder of the Year The RNC was considered inactive for most of 2008. By June of that year, Shikimoko4 decided to quit RuneScape. He left the clan in the hands of Stoner Rogue and a few other students. Even after multiple attempts to recreate the clan, it continuously died. Many members left RuneScape or became incredibly inactive and their leader, Shikimoko4, was not to be seen again for a very long time. During these "dark ages", various students joined, such as Dalek Cookie (still very active), although many of their names were soon forgotten because they either quit or were inactive. However, some of these students are even active in the clan to this very day. 2009 The Reconnection On January 1st, 2009, Shikimoko4 logged on RuneScape to see how it had changed. After spending much time with Takeshi370 and Tyrandee, he decided that he wanted to have contact with his former clan, but not necessarily bring the RNC back. This contact would not happen until four months later. Shikimoko4 got on RuneScape randomly ever now and then. Most of the time, his appearances would only be for a few minutes. In April of 2009, Shikimoko4 decided not to attempt to bring the RNC back, but to reconnect with his former students. He created a LiveJournal account ( http://shikimoko4.livejournal.com ) and a video that pleaded students to come into contact with him again. Despite having loose connections with his students, he managed to round up all those who remained. They remained in contact for the remainder of the year. On July 18th of 2009, the clan made a transition to a community of LiveJournal, http://community.livejournal.com/r_n_c . Although their community has since been moved to hyperboards, live journal paved the way for Shikimoko4 to connect with everyone. Shikimoko4 wanted to use it to keep a yearbook-like reminder of the RNC's doings and to continue to keep in contact with everyone. The clan still remained inactive, but they did begin to transition back to the home site of RuneScape. With the change in the system of RuneScape's Forums, which allowed free to play accounts to post comments and create threads, Shikimoko4 created a thread for the Rogue Ninja Civilization once again. The clan also began to pick up on some activity. The RNC had a Christmas event in which their former co-leader appeared, and the clan was able to see him after years of his absence. All of this new activity contributed to the decision that would later be made. During the month of December, the clan began to get on RuneScape more frequently. Shikimoko4 appeared on everyday as he did in 2007, communicating and socializing with his students. They did multiple Wilderness Survival type activities and the possibility of the RNC returning did not appear so far away as it did before. On December 31st, 2009, the question finally stood a chance to the RNC's former leader. "Will you bring it back?" 2010 The Rebirth January 1st, again, proved to be a changing moment for the RNC's history. After thinking the decision through thoroughly, Shikimoko4 decided he would remake the RNC on the conditions of: 1) That the RNC members would be more active on the RNC's home site. 2) Shikimoko4's sense of fashion would not be insulted. After the decision was made and final, the remaining members decided that the RNC needed new change with its third recreation. After spending multiple nights planning and thinking of new ideas, Shikimoko4 suggested an elemental system be thrown in. Rogue Haven (no longer playing) elaborated on the idea, suggesting chakras. With a combined version of those suggestions and a few other additions, the clan's chakra system was born. On January 4th, 2010, Shikimoko4 received membership. More planning was continuously added until the RNC's first meeting back on January 9th, 2010. The clan has been running and increasing in number since that time. The first Tsuchinin exams were held on February 13th, 2010. The second were held on May 1st, 2010. On February 14th, 2010, Stonger Rogue was inducted as the RNC's first Admiral. He received Shikimoko4's Dragon Dagger as a gift. On February 20th, 2010, Nite Angel (still very active), Friarturky (sometimes online), AvatarFriday (no longer playing), and DarkDoomOrb (still very active) ranked up to Mizuninrank and acquired their new capes. (Mizunin rank is the "water" element rank, and it pertains to the second chakra, the sacral chakra). On May 2nd, 2010, Nite AngeI and DarkDoomOrb ranked up to Kajinin and acquired their new capes, being the first Kajinin in RNC History. The Blue G (still very active) reached the newly acquired rank shortly after. Shortly after, on May 6th, 2010, Nite Angel and DarkDoomOrb ranked up to Kazenin, being the first Kazenin in RNC History. However, this time, they were not given any capes. The ninjas had to retrieve them themselves. The Blue G has also achieved this rank a few weeks later. On May 8th, 2010, the first RNC award ceremony was held. Many students recieved amulets to show the hard work they put in the RNC. The amulets would later be used to represent rank when the meeting attire had been changed. This ceremony also recognized Scyther57's promotion to Admiral. Mid Year By the middle of 2010, the RNC had over 60 students. This had been the most active the clan had been since 2007. With summer starting, RNC planned to have their first open house. They expected many new players to join. On August 3rd, Nite AngeI and DarkDoomOrb were finally ranked up to Sensei. After a long seven month journey, they are now proud senseis. On September 7th, Waffleking3 and The Blue G upranked to Sensei. The Chakra System About According to Hinduism, there are many chakra centers throughout our bodies. Each of these main energy centers is referred to as a chakra, a Sanskrit word meaning wheel. A chakra is a vortex that will draw in anything on it's particular vibratory level. Now, there are hundreds of those energy centers, but the main four are present down the spinal column. Each of which is connected on a different level: physically, emotionally, mentally, and spiritually. Having an understanding of how each of those chakras affects one's personally, is how one reaches true understanding. Each chakra governs a wide range of topics - organs, elements, emotions, traits, etc. We decided to take parts of this system and incorporate it into our system of how one undergoes the process of becoming a ninja, just like one undergoes the process of understanding his chakras. In both processes, one learns about oneself. One undergoes a change to better oneself and work towards nirvana, the perfect peace and understanding of oneself. Root Chakra Muladhara or root chakra is related to instinct, security, survival and also to basic human potentiality. Key issue involves obsession. Physically, Muladhara governs stability, emotionally it governs sensuality, and spiritually it governs a sense of security.*** Sacral Chakra The key issues involving Svadisthana are relationships, violence, addictions, basic emotional needs, and pleasure. Physically, Svadisthana governs reproduction, mentally it governs creativity, emotionally it governs joy, and spiritually it governs enthusiasm.*** Solar Plexus Chakra Manipura or manipuraka is related to the metabolic and digestive systems. Key issues governed by Manipura are issues of personal power, fear, anxiety, opinion-formation, introversion, and transition from simple or base emotions to complex. Physically, Manipura governs digestion, mentally it governs personal power, emotionally it governs expansiveness, and spiritually, all matters of growth.*** Heart Chakra Anahata, or Anahata-puri, or padma-sundara is related to the thymus, located in the chest. Anahata is symbolised by a lotus flower with twelve petals. Key issues involving Anahata involve complex emotions, compassion, tenderness, unconditional love, equilibrium, rejection and well-being. Physically Anahata governs circulation, emotionally it governs unconditional love for the self and others, mentally it governs passion, and spiritually it governs devotion.*** *Taken from here. Ranks Initiate This is where you are before you start you journey as a ninja. There are no requirements or tests. In order to uprank, you need points from missions and to start training your agility and thieving skills. _ º Requirements º _ • None Clan Chat Rank - Friend Meeting Attire - Black or Gray colors. Ninja-like Armor. (Dragonhide, Rogue, Frogleather.) Tsuchinin - Muladhara: The Base Chakra - This is the beginning of your journey, at the base, or root, chakra. It relates to the element of Earth, or Tsuchi. Earth is an element that heavily relates to security, so it is no surprise that this chakra governs security and stablity. This chakra will bring out your potential. Before upranking from Tsuchinin, you'll undergo a test that will prove your courage and faith in yourself and in others. Trust is the foundation of any group. The exam will also test your ability to survive in harsh conditions, which is necessary in any ninja. _ º Requirements º _ • Agility Level - 30 • Thieving Level - 30 • Points - 50 Clan Chat Rank - Recruit Meeting Attire - Yellow colors. Ninja-like Armor. (Dragonhide, Rogue, Frogleather). Mizunin - Svadhisthana: The Sacral Chakra - This will be the second step in your journey. The sacral chakra relates to the element of Water, or Mizu. Water deals with one's creativity, self-expression, and emotion. All of those topics are governed by the the sacral chakra. Ninja need to have wit and clear-thinking when presented with certain situations. This will test your ability to be creative and work your way out of dangerous situations to allow yourself and others to survive. Before upranking from Mizunin, you'll undergo a test that will prove that you have the wit and thinking of a true ninja. It'll test your ability to think and design. _ º Requirements º _ • Agility Level - 35 • Thieving Level - 35 • Points - 100 • Have passed the Tsuchinin Exam. Clan Chat rank - Corporal Meeting Attire - Blue colors. Ninja-like Armor. (Dragonhide, Rogue, Frogleather). Kajinin - Manipura: The Solar Plexus Chakra - The third step in a ninja's journey is at the third chakra, the solar plexus chakra. It's element is Fire, or Kaji. This chakra governs the idea of self power and energy. This chakra will test your strength on both the physical and mental level. Before upranking from Kajinin, you'll undergo a test that will prove that you have the strength of a ninja in various fields. _ º Requirements º _ • Agility Level - 40 • Thieving Level - 40 • Points - 200 • Have passed the Mizunin Exam. Clan Chat rank - Sergeant Meeting Attire - Red colors. (Dragonhide, Rogue, Frogleather). Kazenin - Anahata: The Heart Chakra - This will be towards the end of your journey as a ninja. So far, you've mastered your survival abilities, creativity, and strength. So now the most important will be tested, your passion and devotion. The element that is governed by this chakra is Wind, or Kaze. Wind is also known to have the trait of compassion and understanding. In order to master this chakra, you will be tested on your devotion to the RNC, along with the other requirements. Before upranking from Kazenin, you will undergo a test that will determine whether or not you have dedication to the RNC. _ º Requirements º _ • Agility Level - 45 • Thieving Level - 45 • Points - 300 • Have passed the Kajinin Exam. Clan Chat rank - Lieutenant Meeting Attire - Green colors. (Dragonhide, Rogue, Frogleather). Senpai (Sensei in Training) Sensei in Training is the rank right before the rank of Sensei. Before you can become an actual sensei, you must first demonstrate to your leaders that you can manage and lead others. _ º Requirements º _ • Agility Level - 50 • Thieving Level - 50 • Points - 500 • Kazenin Exam Clan Chat rank - Lieutenant Meeting Attire - Green colors. (Dragonhide, Rogue, Frogleather). Sensei Sensei is the rank that demonstrates mastery. Once you've successfully completed your journey, you'll be able to teach new students through theirs. _ º Requirements º _ • Agility Level - 50 • Thieving Level - 50 • Points - 500 • Sensei Exam. Clan Chat rank - Captain Meeting Attire - Rogue Armor Senseis have the power to do the following: -Create a group -Hold events -Hold discussions -Award Points to Students. 'Admiral''' Information needed. Clan Chat Mission System About Missions serve as the main way students aquire points that are used to uprank. It also gives the opportunity for our sensei to bond with the students. In order for a mission to count for points, a minimum of one sensei and one to two students must be present. Missions are done in time intervals one hour. For example, if a mission is only done for 30 minutes, half the points are rewarded, where as if a mission is done within two hours, points are doubled. If a mission is done within an hour, normal points are rewarded. Mission Types Mission List D-Rank Missions Our easiest missions. *Gnome Stronghold Agility Course *Fishing Trawler *Gnome Ball C-Rank Missions Our easy missions. *Barbarian Outpost Agility Course *Brimhaven Agility Course *Sorceress's Garden *Agility Pyramid *Penguin Agility Course *Werewolf Skullball *Castle Wars B-Rank Missions Our average missions. *Wilderness Survival *The one hour must be done in over 30 wilderness. *Killing the Giant Mole (Shiela) *Wilderness Agility Course *Ape Atoll Agility Course *Bandos Throne Room Agility Course *Blast Furnace *Brimhaven Battle Arena (Brimhaven Agility Course on PVP) *Great Orb Project *Pyramid Plunder *Dungeoneering A-Rank Missions Our hard missions. *Barbarian Assault *Dorgesh-Kaan Agility Course S-Rank Missions Our most difficult missions. * Chaos Tunnels Run * Advanced Barbarian Outpost Agility Course *Advanced Gnome Stronghold Agility Course More missions will be added. Events Check the Forums for Current Events! Pictures Videos RNC Advertisement RNC Forever Young Yon's 99 Attack Party RNC Mix Part Uno RNC Mix Part Dos Fun Facts *January 1st has always been a day that is regarded by Shikimoko4 to be very special and inspiring. He vows to always appear on RuneScape for some part of that day as years go by. Since 2007, he has kept that promise. *The RNC had its first "RNC Fun Nite" on April 18th, 2007. It plans to have another in 2011 on the same date. *The name, Kibbles, was made by original member, Yugi385. *The RNC is Shikimoko4's most successful organization yet. *Dark, Nite, and Moro have taken the Tsuchinin exams twice. *Shikimoko4 has written numerous stories about the RNC and they can be found on the RNC's homesite on hyperboards. Rather than writing, he now tends to draw certain events. *The R.N.C is interesting in that many of its older members are still around and active, making the clan vary in age significantly. Grades vary from elementary school to college age members. *The R.N.C. has many siblings in it, which is very unique because the clan is not only a family of friends but is also a clan with real life family members in it. Category:Clans Category:Pay-to-Play Clans